JuSt A DrEaM
by granitzkilt
Summary: A dream Hermione and Draco will have to keep..A dream they will remember...A dream they lived..An impossible dream...This is my fist story and I'm not sure how it went ..XD ...please tell me what you thought of it..Thanx, that will really help me out !


Hermione was sitting crossed legged at the last row. She was fiddling with a stack of hair, twisting it around her finger. She was dead bored. Harry and Ron kept on shooting her nervous looks. She glanced sideways, Malfoy wiggled his fingers at her in a mocking way. She waved back and pulled her tung. He grinned back. Being bad was "quite" nice actually. She had never realized how boring history class could be. If only she could get out of here and go for a walk. She felt Draco's eyes on her.

"professeur Binns" she called out. Malfoy sat up; looking from the old ghost to a board Hermione. Binns slowly lifted his head.

"hmmm…??"

"I've got a realy bad headache" Binns just blinked.

"Can I get some air?"

"ohh..yes,yes of course please do." Hermione got up picked up her bag and walked up to the door, there she turned towards Draco, smirked and mouthed "see you".

The wind banged the door shut. She winced and proceded towards the stairs, past the front aok doors and towards the lake. The lake gleamed in the sun, it was the last hour of class, professeur Snape was too busy cleaning up the explosion of Neville's eversible acid potion, to have the time to teach them. If only he had let her help him! Anyway she didn't care what Snape did. She sat down against the apple tree and stared into the deep water. She stared into the endless deepeness of life as she plonged her eyes into the forever blue ripples of gentle waves. She threw her head back, layed it back onto the tree trunk and closed her eyes to the sun. Something crunched beside her followed by a heavy thud. Her eyes snapped open, she sighed draco's face was inches from hers.

"having a dream?" he whispered.

"If you say so" she replied.

"was I in it?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"you really want to know?" Draco considered, his eyes shifting from left to right.

"Yeah…I guess so." Hermione smiled.

"than dream with me" first he looked confused than he did a lopsided smile and lay down besides her.

"so tell me Mrs. Weasel, what are we dreaming of today?"

"Mrs what??"

"Aren't you married to that red of yours?"

"His name is Ron and he isn't my boyfriend"

"I said husband" she shot him a dirty look.

"No"

"ok ok I just thought so that's all"

"yeah well don't think" Silence gained slowly over them. She closed her eyes, he watched her.

" hey grainy, your missing it all, all the beauty of it is dying away".

She lifted slowly her chin and slighty opened her eyes. He was right she was missing it all, she had never senn anything as lovely. Pink light filled her eyes, mind, saoul, it slipped through her, into her, she felt its warmth washing away the darkeness. The water was still, so still. He lifted himself up to her hight, they touched shoulders. She turned her head, he followed. Her gentle brown eyes, his acid mercury eyes; a light pink reflexion on both skins. What was just a few seconds felt like minutes. Their noses touched, their eyes closed, their lips were one, they were one, one saoul, one mind, one kiss. How much time came and went? A mystery. How many questions answered? A mystery. It was the longest sunset they ever had, ever would have. Or was it the shortest? Not one word was said for a very long time. Her head was carefully laied on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around hers. The night air was cold, the darkeness, blacker than the deepeness of the lake, the only light there for them were the stars. She felt his heart beating. She felt bad terribly bad and she wasn't very proud of it. She knew that this would all end next morning. She didn't want it to; him neither. But still she was proud of something. She had finally discovered the person he was. The person that hid inside. And she loved him for it and knew that a part of her allways would. The memories of this night would never leave her. She knew that. Knew that they would carry their secret until their dying day. And that it would be the last thing they remember. Silent tears trickeled down both faces. The fear of dawn could be seen at the heart of their eyes. But as long as the moon was out they would hold each other and for the rest of their lives their hurts would beat in harmony. Their sleep was dreamless, dark, deep, cold. A rooster sang, their eyes still tired awakened. It was a foggy morning the sun was rising. He squeezed her in his arms, she gripped his shirt hoping never to let go. Silent tears fell out of her eyes and tippled down her cheek, her lip trembled. He softly let go. He pulled her up to a standing position. Took out a knife and gave to her. She looked at him. Without taking his eyes of her he pulled up his right sleeve. She took a deep breath. And without any consideration wrote what came first to her. "JuSt A dReAm" Blood flowed out of the fresh carving. He carefully took her left arm. And with a gentle hand he carved the same sentence. She winced, he blowed slowly on the cut. Then he slowly pressed both their arms together with his free hand. It stung. When he released, the bruise glowed like gold and immediately cicatrised leaving behind a fine inscription. She gasped, passed her finger on it, she felt the words under her skin. She smiled and looked up at Draco. He returned a sad smile. This was it. The sun was already peaking out from behind the distant mountains. She step towards him and kissed him one last time. When she opened her eyes again, the sun was in the sky. Draco wasn't there anymore. She wasn't surprised. It was better this way. She looked down, saw the cicatrise and smiled, she could feel his blood running through her. This was her secret, this was their secret. She plucked an apple, looked into the water. Chuckled. And with that, she stepped into the fog leading to the castle.

After all, " ThIs WaS tHeIr DrEaM."


End file.
